What A Mother Should Do
by TheCuriousCrusader
Summary: One Shot. Sebastian is out on a mission but when a mother uses her child as a shield it has an adverse effect on Jim. Queue Sebastian trying to comfort his partner and finding out what is wrong. Warnings inside. MorMor.


**A/N: Hey y'all here is another short MorMor peice written by my friend and I. Warnings include mentions of child abuse, light swearing, and Jim being a little out of Character. Also in our headcanon Seb is the Dom, however main focus is on fluffly hurt/comfort. We hope you enjoy and would love to hear what you guys think! xx**

* * *

><p>Jim gripped the walkie-talkie, pressing it to his ear as he delighted in hearing the well concealed breathing of his partner on the other end.<p>

"Target acquired, boss." Sebastian confirmed.

Jim smirked and listened in anticipation for the gunshot, but there was a longer pause than usual to when Seb confirmed his target.

"What's the hold up?" Jim barked, fidgeting as he tried to fight off the enthralling fantasies of blood and pulp bursting from ivory skull in tingling shards all over a beige carpet.

"Shit…" he heard Seb mutter.

"What?!" Moriarty snapped.

"She's got a kid." Sebastian reported; his tone was nonchalant and unfazed. Jim heard him withdraw his gun and reposition it. "She knows, boss. She's expecting it."

"And?!"

"She's using the kid. He's in the way and she won't let him move."

"W-what?" Jim asked, his voice suddenly becoming distant and frail.

Sebastian sighed irritably, "she's using' the kid as a shield and I can't shoot her dammit. Target lost."

Jim just sat on the bed in his and Seb's apartment, allowing the walkie-talkie to slip from his hand. The consulting criminal became lucid and motionless, not even listening to Sebastian's querying on the other line.

"Boss? Want me to take the shot anyway? Boss?" Jim didn't reply; Seb's voice was barely even audible. "Boss?"

Sebastian growled with frustration as he looked back over at the woman - he never failed on his missions, but something was up with the boss and that meant they were in deep shit.

"I'm aborting the mission" he said into the walkie-talkie regrettably as he started to dismantle his gun. "I'm heading back to base."

The lack of reply was odd - normally Jim would be eager to push him forward and encourage a scene of chaos, but the silence spoke volumes in terms of the smaller man's mental state taking a turn for the worst.

"As if he wasn't crazy enough" Sebastian mumbled as he lit a cigarette and let it hang from between his lips. He then picked up his briefcase and started briskly walking through the streets of London, disguised within all the other business men.

* * *

><p>Jim had curled himself up on the bed, his legs tucked up against his chest and hands buried under the pillow as he stared blankly at the wall opposite him. He didn't even notice when Sebastian opened the door and put down his case.<p>

"I should have just taken the shot..." the ex-solider berated himself "I might a missed the kid, but even if not there's a first time for..." he paused at the utterly unresponsive expression on his boss' face. "Holmes?" He asked at a guess, but all he got in reply was a very small head shake - it was something he supposed.

The sniper sighed before toeing off his shoes and then lying down next to Jim on the bed, folding his arms behind his head.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" He deadpanned. "Boss?"

"How could she do that" Jim said quietly, though he seemed distance and not like he was addressing Sebastian at all. "How could she do that to me?"

"To you?" Sebastian echoed. "Wait, are you getting all worked up about the kid?" Despite his reputation as a gun-for-hire-no-smart-talking-sniper; Sebastian was by no means stupid. And just because he lacked emotion himself, did not mean he was incapable of identifying and comprehending other people's... particularly his partner's.

Jim creased visibly and squeezed his knees as he held them to his chest. "She knew she was gonna' die... And she was willing to let her son die first..." Sebastian sat up and regarded Moriarty; the infallible adversary to Baker Street's finest detective, now curled up in a foetal position as he wallowed amongst the bed sheets.

Sebastian had already worked out for himself that Jim and Moriarty were not one and the same. Moriarty was the face of the psychopathic anarchist and consulting criminal. Jim however, was the man that purred when Seb caressed his bare body, the man that liked to wake up to breakfast in bed and have his feet rubbed as he lay on out the divan watching evening television. But right now it appeared that both of these characters were in rather a great deal of trouble.

Seb didn't need to consider his actions, he knew deep down what it was that Jim needed. He reached out to rub Jim's back; though the action was neither tender not harsh, simply neutral.

The man creased again and whimpered slightly. "A mother... Sh-shouldn't do that..." He squeaked.

"I wouldn't know" Sebastian remarked - he didn't even remember his own parents.

He'd always thought his relationship with Jim was split into two extremes. One, the physical; just the need to tear each other's clothes off and let Sebastian be the one in charge, and then of course there was the business relationship - employer to employee. Never did Sebastian think their relationship would come down to raw emotion - he of course loved his parter, but they'd never said it out loud and they were quite happy with that.

"Why are you so upset?" Sebastian asked in the most soothing tone he could muster. This was a whole new experience for him, but he did like a challenge.

"My mother..." Jim spluttered, his accent becoming a lot thicker through the lump in his throat. "She..." He couldn't finish instead biting his bottom lip and closed his eyes in defeat.

Sebastian just let him breathe for a while, moving his hands up to massage Jim's neck and shoulders instead - it was so unusual to feel the smaller man being so tense.

"You had a similar experience when you were a kid?" He asked. It had never stuck him before how little he knew of Jim's past, but the again he never discussed his own.

"Yes" Jim admitted shakily. "It was so awful I..." he squeezed his eyes shut as tears started to roll down his cheeks. He turned to face Sebastian and looked up at him pleadingly. "Don't ever leave me, Tiger. I need you."

Sebastian caressed Jim's black hair with an unusual air of caring. "I won't" he promised. "I'll protect you now. No one will hurt you."


End file.
